


What You Think You Know

by jstabe



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-08
Updated: 2008-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It shouldn't be so shocking, this confirmation of something she's always known.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Think You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spnflashfic Outside Observer prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=spnflashfic+Outside+Observer+prompt).



She stands, frozen, and watches. This shouldn’t be so shocking, this confirmation of something she’s always known. Jared doesn’t talk about it, has never said it out loud, but she knows that he has sex with Jensen. This? This isn’t sex and as she watches them together she can’t help but think that maybe walking in on them fucking would be easier than seeing this.

Fucking. Inelegant word, but she likes it. It implies passion, conjures up images of sweaty animal sex. Certainly not what she and Jared do when they’re together. They make love because they _are_ in love. Capital L, heart for the O, real love. The heavy diamond weighing down her left hand is proof of that. What Jared and Jensen do together is different. She’s always been sure of that.

Seeing them now, like this, makes her wonder if she’s gotten it all wrong. Tilting her head, she studies them and wonders how she’s never noticed it before. Okay, the touching thing isn’t new. Jared is tactile and while Jensen is far more reserved, he never is with Jared. He lets Jared hang all over him and he just smiles that serene Jensen smile while Jared acts likes the big goof he is. She’s seen that a million times. Hell, anyone who’s seen an interview or been to a con or even just visited the set has seen some variation of the two of them horsing around.

What she hasn’t seen before is the way Jared’s fingers are curled over Jensen’s hip; comfortable and easy, like they’ve rested in just that spot a thousand times before. Or the way Jensen’s looking up at Jared, quiet smile playing at the corners of his mouth as he listens intently to whatever Jared is saying. Even as she watches, Jared reaches up and rubs his thumb along Jensen’s bottom lip, tracing that smile before his hand cups Jensen’s cheek. Jensen turns into the touch and Sandy’s stomach clenches. That’s familiar even if the context isn’t; Jared’s touched her that way countless times before and it always makes her feel loved.

Swallowing hard, she wonders if she can back away without them seeing her. She chokes back a hysterical laugh because if there’s one thing she’s sure of right now it’s the fact that Jared and Jensen are completely oblivious to anything around them. On the heels of that thought comes a realization; this doesn’t look like buddy fucking or fooling around. It looks intimate and familiar and a lot like love.

A new thought comes on the heels of that one, lighting quick and painful enough that she immediately wishes she could unthink it. Maybe this isn’t just a fling. Maybe Jensen isn’t the one on the side.

Maybe she is.


End file.
